


Just My Imagination

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Graphic hallucinations, Hallucifer, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Hospital AU, Nightmares, Schizophrenic!Sam, ficfacers 2019, non-con Samifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Sam's been in the hospital for about six months now because of his schizophrenia. He can't seem to shake the guy claiming to be Lucifer, but he's the only one of Sam's hallucinations that's stuck around for this long. Sam's feelings for Y/N are the only thing that make his life tolerable.





	Just My Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Bees Are Awesome for beta reading this for me, and the Golden Bitches for always being super supportive!!
> 
> This is my second fic facers lot for this year! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Sam sat in a quiet corner of the rec room with his book, doing his best to ignore the tall blonde man claiming to be Lucifer. He was singing  _ Stairway to Heaven _ . Again. It had to be the fiftieth time that day. Unfortunately, there was nothing Sam could do about it. Lucifer was one of the hallucinations that never went away, even with the medication they were giving him at the hospital.

"Will you please shut up?" he asked without looking up. Sam turned the page in his book and ignored Lucifer's exasperated huff.

"I'm  _ bored _ , Sammy. I'd be less annoying if you'd just pay attention to me." 

He scratched his knee through the gray scrub pants he wore and looked up at the hallucination with an insouciant smirk. "You'd be less annoying if you went away." Sam had gotten over the oddity of having a conversation with someone he knew wasn't real years ago. At least Lucifer was the only one that hung around regularly now that he was being treated. Most of the time, he wasn’t too horrible. Just irritating.

"Oh, come on, Sammy!" Lucifer exclaimed. "Sing with me!" Then he set into the fifty-first round of  _ Stairway to Heaven _ .

Sam sighed, looking around the mostly empty rec room. He saw Y/N walking toward him with a smile on her face and he returned it. She was the one bright spot in the darkness his life had become. 

“Hey, Sam,” Y/N said, sitting in the chair across from him. 

Sam ignored the ache he felt for physical contact, resisting the urge to reach across the table and take her gloved hand in his. It got harder every time he saw her. Every moment Y/N spent with him only made him love her more. Knowing that he would never be able to touch her, kiss her, make love to her was incredibly painful. Sam smiled anyway. If spending time with her like this was all he’d ever get, he would take it happily.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Are you really going to pay attention to her instead of me?”

Sam’s eyes flicked up away from Y/N’s face to look at the hallucination. “How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?”

She smirked and looked up in the direction of Sam’s glare. “He’s right there, isn’t he?” she asked and Sam nodded. “Lucifer, go eat a bag of dicks.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, you should do that. Leave me alone for once.”

“Fine,” he said, eyes narrowing viciously. “You’ll regret sending me away, Sam.” He disappeared and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, the tension he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in his shoulders dropping away as he turned back to you.

“Didn’t Dr. Novak tell you not to acknowledge his presence?” Y/N asked, raising an admonishing eyebrow at Sam.

He grimaced and rolled his eyes. “Dr. Novak doesn’t have to listen to him twenty-four hours a day.”

Laughing, Y/N leaned back against the chair. “Fair enough, I suppose. Pretty sure the guy’s a quack anyway. I’ve been here for as long as you have, and I ain’t getting any better.” Her smile fell away. “I still can’t even touch you.”

Leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table, Sam said, “Hey, don’t worry about that. It’s okay. It doesn’t change how I feel about you, Y/N.” If he could have, he’d have kissed the sadness from her face. Instead, he picked his book back up. “Do you want me to read to you?”

“Yeah,” Y/N said softly. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Sam started at the beginning of the book, reading the prose softly and doing different voices for the dialogue of each character. The two of them passed most of the afternoon like that, making it nearly halfway through the novel before Sam closed the book again. She was still smiling when he looked up, and his heart skipped a beat. The time he spent with Y/N never felt long enough.

“We’ll have to pick this back up tomorrow,” he said. “I have a therapy session.”

Y/N nodded, standing up. “It’s a date,” she replied. Turning to walk away, she looked back over her shoulder. “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
